


Reminisce

by FreyaOdin



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Mitch is in Scott’s lap. Astride it, not across, for the first time in ages.





	Reminisce

Mitch is in Scott’s lap. Astride it, not across, for the first time in ages.

It’s uncomfortable. The steering wheel is digging into his back even with the seat pushed as far back as Scott’s long legs demand. And it’s hot in the middle of this remote parking lot, with the blazing sun and all the additional lights. And his knees keep getting stuck in the gaps between the seat and the center console and door, and he has to lean awkwardly to one side then the other to keep yanking them out before he loses circulation.

But it’s also familiar. Nostalgic, here in the mustang they’ve rented for the day. Wearing decade-old long-sleeved T’s and jeans they wouldn’t normally be caught dead in. Though the fit is far better than it was back in the day; both of them are too vain to be that historically accurate.

Scott clearly feels nostalgic too. He’s sporting a lopsided smile as he stares up at Mitch, blue eyes sparkling like they only do when he’s truly amused.

But even Scott himself feels like a throwback and it’s disconcerting as fuck. Mitch is taller than Scott, sitting like this, and it’s not an angle he gets to see very often anymore. His hands are cupped around Scott’s face, fingers splaying into his hair and across newly-shaven cheeks. Scott’s had a beard, or at least scruff, going on for so long that the feel of his bare jaw isn’t even something Mitch associates with _him_ anymore. It feels new, decadent somehow, even as it simultaneously brings back memories of the last time they did this. Before Mitch decided they’d be better off as friends. Before their separation and reconciliation and continuing platonic codependency.

Without his permission, his gaze flickers down to Scott’s lips, dry and slightly chapped in the heat. Scott must notice, because his tongue darts out to wet them, and then his teeth drag across the lower one. Mitch has to suppress a moan. It’s too much. Their past and their present feel like they’re merging and it’s fucking with his head in the best and worst way.

Scott’s hand slides up Mitch’s back, the smooth skin of his jaw gliding under Mitch’s fingers as he tilts his head. “You okay?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Mitch says, still disconcerted, but relieved that Scott’s looking out for him like he always does. This, at least, is familiar both then and now. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Scott’s eyes search his for a moment, until he’s apparently reassured Mitch isn’t lying. Then he smiles. “Gonna kiss me?”

Mitch huffs in amusement. “Not if you kiss me first.”

They both lean in, and Mitch waits, curious as to whether Scott will complete the move without further prompting. This too is reminiscent, perhaps self-indulgent, a not-so-subtle attempt to recreate the past but maybe with a different ending.

Scott’s nose brushes over Mitch’s cheek, his breath gusts over his skin, and Mitch shivers, even in the oppressive heat of the car.

A thump on the roof of the car startles them both and they pull back an inch and turn to the passenger window just in time to see Dano lean down to peer through it. “You guys good to go?”

Right. Yes. Other people are a thing. Lots of other people. “Yeah, of course.”

Scott nods and his mouth stretches into what looks like a smile. “Yep. Great!”

“Okay!” Dano says, backing up and out of the way as a camera slides in to take his place. There’s a few moments of awkward waiting, staring at Scott’s face but not into his eyes, as the camera sorts out focus and white balance and whatever else it is that cameras do, and then Dano calls. “Action!”

And Mitch leans down and kisses Scott. More than kisses. Licks and nips and starts a full on make out session.

And despite the action being more similar to what used to happen in a car just like this all those years ago, it’s not anywhere near as reminiscent as the brush Scott’s nose and his bare cheeks smiling under Mitch’s fingers.

**Thoughts?**

**Author's Note:**

> ~AKA, the one where I try to explain why Scott suddenly shaved.


End file.
